Guardians
by native outsider
Summary: "We protect those who cannot protect themselves, the doppelgängers, our doppelgängers." she said her dress flowing. "Why?" I asked. "Because my darling Anna, our ancestors made a grave mistake." she said leading me away from the place I'd called home for so long.


Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the like, enjoy

Death and betrayal fill the air around me and I'm left alone to deal with all the things I've done. I can't be trusted I feel naked, stripped of my dignity, my hope, there's a whole lot of empty space in this house. Everyone I've ever trusted is now gone, I've pushed them away, their false promises and lies. I don't need them. Booze can be quite good at keeping people company, drugs can too, sadly I'm not that far-yet. "Anna open the door." The muffled voice commanded from the other side of the ancient mahogany door. It's paint chipped away years ago before I'd taken possession of it. "Anna's not here at the moment but if you'd like to leave a message..." my voice trailed off, I was too drunk to identify the people but I knew they were different.  
"Open the door before I break it down." It was much harsher, more demanding. Part of me wanted to say something much more wittier, more charming and proud, the drunken part of me wouldn't allow it. "I'll buy a new one." that was it, nothing fancy. I heard the thump of one of them banging on the door followed by the sizzling and the awkward grunt of pain. Door coated in vervain, bit harder to find. I heard the retreating footsteps and felt the vibrations in the ground as their heavy boots walked down the stairs.  
I was left alone again in the empty house, just me and the old creeks. The house that once belonged with my grandparents and never to my mother was now mine. The deed belonged to me, I had the power when it came to dealing with the bloodsuckers, without an invitation in they couldn't enter and the thick wooden door and heavy bolts kept the unwanted humans out. My "friends" who turned on me, my "sister" who I thought I could trust with my life and my father. He hit me worst of all, how could he do something like this to me. How could they all hurt me this way, they were liars and traitors, I didn't need them, all I needed was the booze, the drugs I could live without for now. Another sip of the amber liquid helped push everything down. Everything that hurt me was chased away with the vile burning after taste.  
The one thing good ol' Jack couldn't push away: guilt. It was my fault he was dead, lying in the cellar of the Salvatore brothers. Trusting them was one mistake I'd never make again. They forced me to hurt Elijah, my Elijah, I let them trick me, fool me into a false sense of security. The booze mixed with my hurt, my guilt, sending me back to the night I hurt him, the night I killed my Elijah.

"-and remember bring the wine." he said commanded. "Get your own damn wine." I said back rather fiercely. "But you've got all the best wine, besides, you young lady are under twenty one, you don't have a use for it." he said trying to convince me, I gave a loud HA as I unlocked the apartment door. "I doubt that a hundred and seventy one year old vampire doesn't have one good bottle of wine lying around somewhere in his house." I said into the phone setting my bag and keys on the counter. "But I happen to know that you have several bottles of wine just waiting to be used in that lovely, lovely basement you constantly speak of, and I also happen to know that you're not a really big wine drinker, I am. Nothing goes to waste, no one gets in trouble, win-win." he said into the phone. "I'll think about it." I said and hung up the phone before the lovely Damon Salvatore could bring up another excuse for wine.  
I threw the phone to my right not really caring where it landed only knowing that I'd hate myself when I'd need it later. I was about to continue walking when I realized it didn't land with a thump. I turned quickly pulling a stake from under the bar chair. "Afternoon Annabelle." The Original stood before me dressed in one of his usual suits looking as handsome as ever. "Elijah." I said simply. "be careful Anna, don't want to some psycho entering your house." he said laying the phone on the coffee table. "Be careful Elijah, don't want anyone to stake you." I said laying the deadly piece of wood on the bar. He smirked. "You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." he said grabbing me by the waist and securing me to his body.  
"I think I could if I tried." I said wrapping my arms around his neck keeping me pressed against him. I liked it, I liked being close to Elijah. He made me feel safe, he made me... whole. "Oh, I'm sure you could." he said lifting me up so that I could bring my legs around his waist. "Don't worry, I won't try." I said smirking slightly. He pulled my lips to his. "I love you Annabelle." he said releasing me from the spell of his lips. "I love you too, Elijah." I said touching my forehead to his. "I would never, do anything to hurt you." I said pulling, his lips back to mine.

Please comment and tell me what you think any criticism is appreciated.


End file.
